Zeus's Bedroom
by goldenpuon
Summary: A story describing the Greek Olympian Zeus's bedroom.


_**A/N: **This was an assignment for Mythology class where I had to describe the bedroom of 1 of the 12 Olympians. This one is about Zeus. It is very descriptive and as you could say a bit egotistical since everything is so perfect/shiny. But in **NO** way am I Zeus fan. This is purely for the sake of posting some of my best writing on fanfiction for feedback, nothing else.  
_

_Anyway, warnings/seriousness aside, onto the story/essay._

----------------------------------

**Zeus's Bedroom-The Home of the All Powerful God**

On the east side of the Palace of Olympus stood the largest and most magnificent room of all. It belonged to the strong and mighty Greek god, Zeus. The entrance to his bedroom was unmistakable. There were two gold doors more than fifty feet tall with handles of professionally crafted ivory. At the sides of each door was glass crafted of the most precious crystals that allowed glimmering rays of light from the sun himself to shine in. As you walked through those glorious doors, you entered a room like no other. Riches and treasures were everywhere: in silver chests, in bureaus of marble, and on the walls. Among those treasures were enormous portraits of the other eleven Olympians.

In the left corner of the room was a huge, soft bed. Its mattress and blankets were made of the finest silk. There was not one stain or speck of dust on the quilt or sheets. The snow white mattress lay on a frame tailor made from the tallest of oak trees. Beside the bed was a mirror with a sparkling thunderbolt on its polished wooden rim. But this was no ordinary mirror. With a single touch, it displayed any area of the world. Zeus could use this tool to zoom in on area, get a bird's eye view of the landscape, and spy on the humans on Earth. On the other side of the god's bed was a nightstand. Its shelves contained many books about the tales of the gods and the world. Among them were, The Quest of the Golden Fleece, The Great Trojan War, and The Creation of Man. The books were neatly ordered by title from the beginning to the end of the Greek alphabet. There was a bright lamp on the top of the night stand. It was not lit by fire, but by magic. At the height of storms Zeus created, the lamp emitted a magical burst of light large enough to light up his entire bedroom.

Near the door to Zeus's gargantuan bedroom was a flat table that sparkled in the sunlight. On it laid a chest of lightning bolts. They were as long as a crocodile and radiated a dim red light, a mark of their earth shattering power. Jupiter's breastplate and a miniature, painted stone replica of oracle Dodona also laid on the massive oak table.

The floor was made of perfectly square golden tiles. It had a metallic sheen not one other god had in his room. So bright and polished was the floor's surface that it blinded anyone but Zeus and his wife, Hera. However, the walls were much different. They were a light baby blue as gentle and serene as a meadow blossoms on a warm spring day. The wallpaper made a sharp contrast to all the other shiny prestigious furnishings in the room. It did not glisten or emit light. In a way, the wall had its own unique, unparalleled beauty. Neither a smudge nor speck of dirt stained the wall's beauty. Like the rest of the god's room, it was spotless.

On the wall west wall were paintings of the other eleven Olympians. Hera picture highlighted her beauty and elegance. Her hair was long and flowing and she was in a scarlet dress adorned with silver beads. To the right of Hera's picture was Poseidon's. He was standing beside a man on a white horse with a flame-lit torch in his hands. Then there were the portraits of the god Hades and goddess Athena. Hades sat on a thrown in the underworld with an imprisoned, screaming spirit in his hand and Athena with a bustling city in the background. The other seven gods and goddesses pictures were smaller and less detailed. The paintings of them were vague and pale. Only their main physical attributes were easy to see. Their names spelled out on the rim of their pictures were faded and dusty.

But the hallmark, the eye-catcher of the room was Zeus's throne. It stood on a platform in the center of the room. The sides of the throne's armrests were outfitted with paintings of emeralds, jewels, and gems of all shapes and colors. Their top was patted by genuine buckskin leather. The throne itself was a deep gold and radiated all light that touched it. The highest point of the headrest was ornamented by eagle feathers in that formed a half circle. They were organized so that their tops were pointing up to the heavens. The seat was cushioned by a deep brown cowhide. But the sky god's throne was not the only pinnacle of the room. Near it was a polished clear case of silver that was the sacred place Zeus placed his golden crown. The inside was patted with silk. There were also thin, satin wrappings, within the case the god used to wrap his crown. The outside had a golden key-hole and the clear outside was decorated with pictures of rainbow colored eagles and red lightning bolts. It was the Jupiter's most valuable possession apart from his throne.

Zeus's bedroom was truly outstanding. Jove's beauteous room was so impeccable that it was more suited to a great ruler than he was to be a god. The bedroom's shine and furnishings set it apart from the rooms of all other gods. Jupiter's throne, paintings, magic lamp, and even his light blue wallpaper made his sanctuary the major highlight of the Olympian palace. But before you open those legendary golden doors to the Zues's home, remember the mighty king of gods will not forgive you for unnecessary intrusions into his sacred chambers. Be warned, the almighty Zeus resigns supreme here.


End file.
